Flowers in the Spring
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: Lilian has to take over her recently deceased grandfather's farm. She is reluctant to leave her mother alone, but she knows this will make her family proud, even if they aren't alive to see it...Please R&R some content not suited for kiddies
1. The Saddest Sunday

_**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANYTHING LIKE IT!**_

**Chapter 1**

"Lilian! Come here, I have a surprise for you! I know how much you've been wanting to run your own business, well, here's your chance! Your grandfather left you his farm after he died, he wanted you to run it!" Lilian was being shaken by her mother, she moaned and swatted at her mother.

"Mama, what the hell? I'm sleeping!" She grumbled flipping on her side.

"GET UP!" Her mother screamed, making Lilian jolt and fall out of her bed with a tumble of sheets.

"Goddess, okay, I'm up I'm up!" She moaned, rubbing her head. "So, I get my own business?" She grumbled, slowly standing up.

"Yes, isn't that wonderful sweety?! You're first real job, you should leave immediately!" Her mother clapped with joy. Lilian was interested in business, but she never expected working on a farm would be considered her type of business. She considered it hard labor.

"But I was looking forward to open a new fashion industry ma, I don't feel like breaking my butt on a stupid old farm," Before her mother could retort, she exclaimed," BUT! If it means I'm doing a favor for Grandpa, then I'll do it." Lilian moaned and stomped towards her mother, forcing her out of the room in tiny little jitters of excitement.

"You should leave tomorrow then, we have packing to do my dear!" Lilian nodded and pounded her head into the door. She didn't want to leave the city, but she had respect for her family, since her father died, and now her Grandfather died. The least she could do was take care of the family farm. Her father would respect her for it if he were still alive.

Her mother kept babbling, and all Lilian could do was slide down her door and stay in a lump. She had been in a grave depression since her father died 5 months ago, right before her graduation, but now, she can be closer to him on the farm.

Lilian got dressed, and called a few friends, telling them about her departure. She really didn't have many friends, but she didn't care. She was more of a loner anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror, a splitting image of her mother. Light brown/blonde hair to her mid back, a nice fit body, tan skin, and large brown eyes. She always thought she looked like a little prep, with a slight attitude. She smiled, she knew she was gorgeous, but she hated to be modest about it.

It was 12 p.m. now, and she was getting fidgety. In another 24 hours she would be gone to a distant island where there was an old farm sitting there waiting for her. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and tugged at her jeans and tank top. She took her purse and ran out the door, waving at her mother and hopping into her car. She set off on a drive to a coffee shop, sighing and laughing at the same time. She was finally getting out of the city, and she would be starting over with nothing to remind her of her father's death.

She looked over as she sat at a stop sign, leaves tumbled across the hood of her car, and the sky was a bright blue. She sunk deeper into the leather seat of her Volvo, and looked over. There were two guys a little older than her staring at her, with greasy smiles. One rolled down his window and called to her. She frowned and looked over, giving them a disgusted face, then laughing hysterically at them. The drove off in a rage and left her at the stop light. She smiled, she loved to piss guys like that off, they always seemed to get under her skin.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, her friend Emily was sitting there, reading a book. She was a super party girl, everyone loved her. She had 10 boyfriends at a time, and she loved it. She had deep brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a figure to die for.

"Holy crap! Lili! Dude, I can't believe you're leaving the big city! You aren't even going to college with us! Are you going to school there?!" Lilian sat down, a waiter appeared taking her order and rushing off.

"Yeah, mom was babbling about me taking a lap top to study on after work. I can't believe I'm leaving. It is all so sudden. I have to go home in a few hours to pack up and leave. We should write to each other." Lilian said, swinging her legs.

"Definately, give me the address in an email, and we'll write all the time. So yeah, I'm going to a party tonight, do you think you will be able to make it?" Lilian smiled and shook her head no, taking the cup of coffee out of the waiter's hand.

"Nah, I need to spend time with my mom. I know she'll be so lonely, especially since my brother is in college in Houston. Oh well, he is going to a really good school." She yawned and took in the scent of cocoa beans mixed with the coffee beans. The swirls from the cream made small shapes that swirled about, changing every now and then. She sighed and took a sip.

Emily and Lilian talked a bit until a few hours had passed and Lilian's coffee was gone. She gave Emily a hug and looked at her. "I'll see you in a few! Bye hun!" Lilian smiled, hopping into her car.

"Yeah babe! Definately!" Emily called back to her as she sped off. Lilian had to admit she would miss her crazy friend, but maybe she was just a little too crazy.

Her mother was in tears on the front porch when Lilian pulled up. She wiped her eyes and stared at Lilian, hugging an album of Lilian's baby pictures.

"Oh mama, don't be so sad! Everything will be okay!" Lilian smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, sitting next to her.

"I-I know, but my b-baby is all g-grown, and and and I am going to miss you!!!!" Her mother cried and cried, and Lilian just looked at her, she held her mother close and sighed.

"It will be okay mama, everything will be okay. Come on, lets go inside, have some tea, and then get me all packed up." Her mother frowned and nodded, standing up. Lilian felt so terrible for her mother, she would be completely alone now, and she wished she would never have to leave the city.

After tea and cookies, they started to pack. It was almost 9:30 p.m. when they finished, and they both sighed. She had to leave the next day. Her mother kissed her cheek and walked into her bedroom, as Lilian lay on the couch. She felt so empty in that darkness.

Dawn blinded Lilian through the curtains, she practically fell off her bed. Her mother was still not awake. The whole room was quiet. She walked to her bedroom, and there was nothing in it, just a couple scraps of paper, and an old bed frame. She touched the walls, taking in the old memories. She sighed and turned around, closing her door for the last time for three years.

Lilian began cooking her last breakfast in the house, she had absolutely no appetite, but she would force herself to eat. She needed the strength for the voyage to the island. Her mother had woken to the scent of eggs and smiled. She was in her robe and her pajamas.

"Ah, my baby is going off today! I'm so happy for you Lilian! I am the proudest mother that has ever lived!" She smiled and sat at the table, the sun glared in through the windows, and made her mother look completely radiant. Her mother had the same colored hair as Lilian, except she kept it shoulder length, her eyes were blue instead of brown, and she had every facially feature of her mother, except for the occasional laughing line and wrinkle from age.

Lilian sat down with two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. She ate quietly, looking at the clock which read 10:30 a.m. It was Sunday, the saddest Sunday. As Lilian cleared the table, her mother took her hand before she could stand.

"Be careful babe, okay? Be very careful. I love you." Her mother had a glint in her eye.

"I know mama, I will." Lilian stood up, and washed her hands. She went back to her room, and there was a stack of clothes on a box she had left the night before. She changed and looked at her mirror again, she wasn't vain, but she felt differently about herself that day, she felt happy, inwardly. She could see the smile on her father's face.


	2. Moonlight

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

**Chapter 2**

The departure seemed so slow. The boat seemed to move in slow motion, her mother stood there waving at her as the ferry took off to the 7 day trip to Mineral Town. Finally, as her city turned into a speck, she resided blow deck to look around at her bunk. It was a nice small room, one bed, one bathroom, and nice table near the window. She smiled and sat on her bed, looking at her suitcase. The mayor should already know she is coming. He seemed very pleased over the phone.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Lilian stood, and looked through the peep hole. It was a blonde boy about her age. He was staring at his shoes, slightly smiling.

"Can I help you?" She asked, opening the door widely.

"Oh, yes, have you been on this ferry before? I have no idea where my room is." He was blushing now, and he was looking everywhere but on her. She smiled, and nodded, closing the door behind her and stepping out into the hallway.

"What's the number?" She asked, looking directly at him, trying to get him to look back at her.

"Um, 13 B." He said, finally looking up at her. He had bright green eyes, choppy blonde hair, and a nice brown tan. He was beautiful to her. She blushed a little and looked away, smiling.

"That's another level down. Here, follow me." She took his hand and led him downstairs, and took him to his room. He thanked her and stood by the door.

"I'm Cliff, what's your name?" He held out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Lilian, Lilian Miller. It's nice meeting you." Cliff blushed and turned away, looking back at his feet.

"Are you heading to Mineral Town?" He asked, looking back at her, more radiant than ever.

"Y-yeah, are you?" She mumbled, now looking at her painted toenails.

"Yeah buddy, I'm going back. I had to go to the main city earlier to pick up some supplies and money form my parents. I'm trying to find work, and I think I might start working at the old vineyard. You taking over the farm? The Miller name caught my attention since the Farm is named Miller." Cliff ran his fingers through his hair, giving a nice smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I am. How long have you been in Mineral Town?" She asked, leaning against a wall opposite to him.

"About a year or so, it's really nice and peaceful. The Inn is the local pub, so at night time it's pretty sweet to hang out in." He stood up a little straighter, and adjusted his shirt. Lillian noticed that he was a bit fidgety. She smiled and looked down the hall, backing up a little more to allow another passenger to walk by.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep. I'm exhausted. It was really nice meeting you, and I guess I'll be seeing you a lot haha." She smiled and turned, heading up the stairs.

"Bye! Nice meeting you too, see you later." Cliff sighed and turned around, heading into his room. He was very nervous now, but he had never felt that way before. He was always calm and collect. He never felt fidgety and nervous around a girl before.

Lilian climbed up the stairs and got into her room. She sighed and plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and could see his eyes staring at her, burning a ole through her head. She rolled on her side, opening her eyes. _He had the most beautiful green eyes, and he seemed so sweet. At least he'll be there at the island. Goddess I'm nervous._ She sat back up, playing with her hair and looking at the mirror that was placed attractively in her room. She sighed, looking at herself and laid back down. She closed her eyes once more and could see his face again, but he disappeared along with everything else, when sleep took over.

There was a light thud that woke her out of her sleep. Lilian looked around, a little disgruntled. She scratched her head and yawned, it was night time now, and the moon was shining through the small window. She looked at her watch, it was midnight. She sighed, she had slept too long. She called the kitchen and ordered a small dinner to her room. Her mother had given her 2,000 Gold pieces to spend on her voyage.

She ate by herself next to the window in the moonlight. She though about how romantic this would all be if there was someone to share it with, like that cute guy she had met earlier. Smiling to herself, she shoved another mouthful of steak into her mouth and stood up, swallowing the steak and the small lump in her throat. She wanted to talk to this boy, he would keep her busy for the week's voyage.

There was a knock at the door, and she smiled, hoping it was Cliff. She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair a little, and walking to the door.

"I hope I didn't wake up, you I thought you would like to join me on the deck." It was Cliff, and he was more handsome as ever.

"I wasn't asleep, I was having a midnight dinner hehe. I would love to join you, I'll meet you there in one minute." She smiled and turned away, closing the door. He blushed a little, and turned towards the stairs to the deck.

He sat there, waiting against the railing, and saw her run up, looking aimlessly. He smiled, and called for her. She turned, saw him, and ran forward. She had changed her outfit to a nice white blouse and a black skirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt.

"You look fantastic." He sighed looking at her.

"Hehe, thanks, so do you." She smiled and stood next to him, looking out at the water. "So, if you travel a lot, how have you never been on this ferry?" She asked, staring at him.

"W-well, I mean, um... I don't know, I wanted to talk to you I guess, and I honestly haven't been on this exact Ferry, it's 10 time bigger than the ones I'm usually on." He blushed and turned away, he felt completely stupid.

"Aha, okay. I have never been out of the city, by a boat I mean. It's new for me." She smiled and looked back out towards the ocean, smiling at the moon.

"Wow..." Cliff sighed, looking at her. She was so radiant, so beautiful, he couldn't believe he had met her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"Oh, oh nothing, just tonight is beautiful isn't it?" He said, looking back into the water, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah..." She said, a little disappointed, looking back out. For the rest of that night, they talked. They talked until about 4 in the morning, and resided back into their rooms. For the entire week they met on the deck, had supper, talked, danced, and enjoyed each other's company. What would happen when they get to shore would be a challenge.


	3. Mineral Town

_**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON PLEASE R&R  
**_

**Chapter 3**

Lilian sat in her room, more nervous than her first dance recital. Everyone was unloading luggage at the dock. They were here, at Mineral Town. She was not very good with other people, but she was going to suck it up and go. She slowly came out of her room, with her one suitcase at hand. She had many more, but they carried all her other necessities. She slowly ventured onto the deck and looked around, everyone was keeping so busy, it was a little dizzying.

Lilian looked out from the railing and there it was , Mineral Town. It was what seemed like a peaceful town. Small cottages with smoke streaming out of the chimneys, cobble stone roads, and beautiful cherry blossom trees lining the edges of the town. There were thick forests, and near by mountains that made the outskirts of the island. It was very breathtaking when the morning sun hit the mountains. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and Cliff was standing there beaming at her.

"You like?" He asked leaning on the railing. "We'll be able to get off soon, after all the people traffic dissipates.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. I can see why someone would never want to leave. I'm supposed to meet the Mayor in a few minutes, is he cool?" She asked looking at him.

"He's a little eccentric, but he lets all the kids party haha." He nudged her and made her laugh.

"Well, I'm not much of a partier, but I guess being here might do that to me." She stuck out her tongue, and a thousand thoughts went through his head. He shook his head and looked out.

The crew was ready to let the passengers off that were heading for Mineral Town. Only Lilian and Cliff got off, with their luggage set up out on the deck. A short stock man was waiting for the passengers outside, he had a top hat on, with a red suit and purple bow tie. He waved frantically at Lilian, and she could guess who it was. The 'eccentric' mayor.

"Oh Cliff, how are you good boy?" He asked, getting on his tip toes to pat Cliff on the head.

"Great sir, I have to get going to church, Carter was wanting to talk to me when I got back here." Before Cliff could turn around to say good bye to Lilian, a red head with a long braid clung onto his arm and smiled brightly at him.

"I've missed you at the Inn!" She squeaked. She had bright blue eyes, creamy white skin, and she looked very fit. Lilian bit her lip and flushed. How could she had been so gullible. He had a girlfriend.

"I've missed you too Ann. Well, I'm sorry but I have to go to Carter's. I'll meet you at the Inn later okay?" Ann nodded vigorously and scampered off, looking back at Lilian and snuffing. Lilian looked over gloomly at Cliff. He looked ashamed and said good bye, sulking off towards the Festival Square entrance.

"WELL! That was weird. So, Lilian, I have been excitedly expecting you! Would you care for a tour? Zack is taking your luggage to the farm at the moment!" The mayor rocked on his feet as if he could not stand still for one moment.

"Oh, that would be lovely Mr. Mayor. Is there another name I can call you?" She asked, holding her wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgot an introduction! I'm Thomas, you can call me Mayor Thomas, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Mayor, Thomas, or Mayor. It matter not to me! So come come come! Time for an everlasting tour!" Lilian sighed, and nodded, following the Mayor out of the sandy white beach.

A couple hours went by, and she had met everyone in the town, knows where every place is in the town, and memorized all the places to go for berries and herbs, including minerals. "It's a lovely town Mayor. I can't wait to get started on my farm. Where exactly is it?" Thomas smiled and nodded, a little flushed.

"Oh dear dear dear! I forgot, hahahahahaha. Here we go! Follow me, it's just a couple streets down. " Lilian nodded and looked over her shoulder, catching a few awkward glimpses form a few of the town children.

They reached the farm and it was in terrible shape. Weeds were growing everywhere, the soil was untilled, the house was in the form of a shack, and the other structures were about as ruined as her own. She sighed and thanked the Mayor, looking back at her house where Zack was placing box after box.

"I think I will get started on the field, thank you so much for the tour, I appreciate it." She smiled and the Mayor took off his hat, showing a little bald spot and bowed.

"No problem, enjoy yourself! The Spring Festivities are going to be here in about a week, so be prepared! Toodles!" And he was gone, sprinting off to the main parts of the town. Lilian sighed and looked over at her house, a little sick to her stomach.

"This is going to take A LOT of work..." She sighed. Zack saw the look on her face and came over to her.

"It wont be that bad, once yyou get started, it'lll be over in a snap!" He smiled widely at her.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I haven't done work like this before. I always give everything a shot though, so I hope everything will be okay. Is there anyone here I could go to for help?" Zack rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"Well, I'm always at my shop and shipping things, so I can't really help you all the much, but Cliff, the wanderer can help you! He doesn't have a job, and he needs one." Lilian sighed, knowing that might be a bad idea if he had a girlfriend. She smiled none-the-less and nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Thank you for setting my things up in my new house. I appreciate it." He smiled and took her hand.

"It was nothing, if there is ever a disaster, or you need a shipment of goods, call me!" He smiled and took off out of her farm.

5 hours went by, and Lilian had her house set up and in order. She went scavenging around her farm, finding paint in a tool shed which she used to repaint her house, and some black paint to repaint the 'Miller Farm' sign. She stood back and looked, it looked ten times better now. She smiled and wiped her forehead with her sleeve and looked around. She could repaint the chicken coop, but she was a little too tired. She went inside and dug around her fridge, there was a few sodas, and a couple fruits and berries. She smiled and took out a berry with a coke and sat at her table. She always liked to look out a window when she ate, it gave her something to think about, since nature was another thing she was highly interested in.

It got dark quickly, and Lilian figured she would check out the Inn before she was too tired. She took a nice hot shower and threw on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, a pair of heels, and a tank top. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. She figured the sun did her a bit of good today, she was a bit tanner than usual.

She turned and walked outside, trying hard not to touch the walls of the house since they were freshly painted. She walked down the street, looking at the clear night sky that you could never see in the City. The small lights on the paths were quite angelic, and she felt happier than ever. The whole ordeal with Cliff seemed to have melted from her shoulders, and she felt ten times lighter.

She reached the inn, a little nervous to see Cliff or Ann, or both. She knew Ann worked with her father at the Inn, and Cliff was staying there. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There were a lot of people inside, and the loud racket hurt her ears a slight bit. Lilian placed herself at the bar counter, and ordered herself a martini. There was a red headed boy sitting next to her with glasses, his name was Rick, when she met him from the Mayor. He was tall, with slightly long hair, and a white sweat band on his head. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So, you like it here so far eh?" He asked, smiling more than ever at her. She nodded and sipped her drink.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful here, I still have a lot of work to do at the farm, but I'm sure I can handle it all. How is life on a chicken farm?" She asked looked at her pointed shoes.

"Oh, boring. The only fun things here are the festivals. I love them, but sometimes it can be such a bore, especially with the same people you've hung around with your entire life." He turned and picked up his beer, sipping lightly, and returning a dead glare at a blonde hanging over a bar stool.

"Is Karen always like that?" She asked, laughing a little.

"When she's upset she is. She drinks, excessively. I need to take her home soon. Actually, I should do it right now. Nice talking to you though. Bye. Rick stood up and took Karen by the arm. She giggled a little and wabbled outside with him.

"Crazy kids in this town, I have to say." Doug exclaimed cleaning out a glass.

"Yeah, it seems like it, not much different than school." Doug smiled and turned back to the bar, getting another order from another boy sitting next to her. It was Grey.

Lilian sighed and swiveled around in her bar stool. The she felt two hands stop her on her shoulders. She looked up and almost spit her drink. It was Cliff. She hadn't been thinking he would have been there that night.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about Ann, she gets a little carried away sometimes. She has this crush on me, you know?" He sighed and sat down next to her, ordering a whiskey.

"I guess, you guys just seemed to have chemistry." Cliff sighed and looked down at the counter, feeling completely ashamed again. He did like Ann, he had since he moved to the Inn, but now it was different, after he met Lilian, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, we _did_ have chemistry..I just..." He looked over at Lilian, and she met his gaze.

"You just what?" She whispered back, slowly adjusting to his stare. She bit her lip and smiled a little.

"I just, don't feel the same..." He sighed and looked back down at his boots. He felt like a complete idiot. It was too soon to tell her how he felt.

"Well, it happens to the best of us, you know Cliff?" She smiled awkwardly and turned back around to the bar, finishing off her martini. "I guess I ought to be going, I have to fix up the rest of my farm tomorrow, and start tilling. I'll see you around." Lilian hopped off the stool and strolled out of the bar, with a few people watching her. She sighed, turned around to see if he was looking at her too, but he had his head down on the bar. She sighed and turned around, just as he turned to look at her leave.

Back at her house, she laid in her bed, happy it was her mattress and her sheets. She curled up in a little ball and sighed, tomorrow would start off in a way unimaginable. The night consumed her busy thoughts, and she let all the butterflies in her stomach disappear, and she drifted to sleep to await tomorrow.


	4. Good Ole' Times

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

**Chapter 4**

The sun was rising, and it reflected into Lilian's face. She moaned and rolled over, looking to her side. It was a nice brick wall, with small markings of old age. She scrutinized a bit longer, and rolled back around to face the rest of her small bedroom. She had placed her clothes inside her room, and everything was a mess. She sighed, sitting up and scratching at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Goddess it's too early. I need to go to the pond later today and make an offering to the Goddess." Lilian was not one to be really religious, but she needed all the help she could get. After taking a morning shower, eating a little bit of fruit, and drinking some coffee, she got back to work on her farm. She repainted almost every house on the farm, and then started working hard on the field until it was ready for crops. She smiled at her work, and she could see the sun was directly overhead, it was about noon. She had been working about 5 or 6 hours straight through. _I guess Zack was right, work does go quickly_.

Lilian went back into her house, putting on some nicer clothes, and went to the Goddess Pond. There were many wild flowers growing everywhere, and a large cavern she guessed she needed to mine whenever she wanted. She made a nice prayer, and tossed in a flower. She closed her eyes and felt the Goddess' presence, listening to the earth move, and listening to the Goddess. She smiled, and opened her eyes. She was sitting in the cool grass, under the shade of a large willow trees. The natural sound of water, an the cool breeze spoke to her in soft whispers. She smiled and closed her eyes again, taking in the small rays of sun through the trees, breathing in the scent of nature, feeling the small grass between her fingers.

Lilian stood up, and the sun was beginning to set. She had shipped many wild fruits and had made a few hundred gold that day. She smiled and bounced on her balls of her feet, with her hands in her pocket. She turned and walked into her house again, changing into a cute cocktail dress. She left in a fast walk towards the Inn.

There were the same people there, but a couple others. Doctor Jakobs, Saibara, and Basil were seated together talking about work, Popuri was sitting with Karen discussing activities concerning baseball, and Grey was talking with Rick about Maria. Cliff was no where to be seen, and Lilian bit her lower lip, a little disgruntled that he wasn't there.

"HEY! How are you new girl?!" Doug called out, setting down a glass, "What can I get you today?"

"Um, just a long island iced tea. Make it a little strong." Lilian sat down and smiled to herself. She knew she looked good. She made the two guys next to her stare, and she made a couple of the older men stare too. Jakobs wasn't too old, but she knew he was in his mid twenties. He had the darkest black hair she had ever seen, and these beautiful green eyes that sparkled with joy when he was happy. He had a very mysterious glow about him, and he always seemed to smile whenever he saw Lilian. She blushed slightly and turned around, sipping on her drink and swirling the ice around with her straw.

The doctor stood up and sat next to her at the bar, ordering another shot of whiskey, and looked over at her. "So, how are you liking the town Ms. City girl?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. She smiled slightly, and looked over at his wide smile.

"Everything is really swell here. I'm getting along with a lot of people here, so it's going quite well." She stuttered a little and turned back around, blushing slightly and playing with her slightly curled hair.

"You've been to the Goddess pond right?" He asked, taking his shot.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I went there today actually." She replied, looking at the faces of the crowd around her.

"Yeah, it's where I get my medicines' ingredients from. I feel they have a better healing vibe since they grow with the Goddess." He said, looking back at her, very charming.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean. So, how long have you been a doctor?" She asked, sucking the drink through her straw.

"Oh, about a year. I just graduated when I was 24. I graduated a lot earlier than most from my school. What about you? How old are you?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I-I'm 19. I was going to go to college at Rice with my brother, but I decided to take over the farm here. I thought it would do good to help me get closer to my family." She broke the gaze and looked at the stairs that led up to the rooms, hoping Cliff would come outside.

"Ah, I see, that is really beautiful. To say the least, you yourself are very beautiful. I'm guessing you get it from your mother." He smiled touching her arm slightly. Lilian felt a little uncomfortable, but she shrugged the feeling away.

"Yeah, splitting image." She smiled and drank the last of her drink.

"Well, do you mind me asking you to go to the Goddess Pond with me tonight? I have the neatest discovery! I found it a few weeks ago, and I don't think anyone has ever seen it." Lilian felt a little unsure of it, but she decided it wouldn't hurt. It was a small town, and he seemed very nice.

"Okay, sure. I have to get home soon though, I don't want to be super tired tomorrow morning." He took her hand gently and led her out the Inn door, winking at a couple of the guys inside.

"So, do you miss the city yet?" He asked smiling coyly at her.

"Yeah, I mostly miss my mother though. I need to call her tomorrow." She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was so beautiful.

"Ah, I see. Well, here we are." She hadn't noticed but they were already at the pond. He took her over to the larger tree over near the pond, and dug in the ground. Lilian scratched her head and peaked over his shoulder like a little kid.

"What are you doing?" The doctor chuckled and shook his head, bringing out a large flower.

"It only grows underneath the soil. It's called Moonlight Flower. They grow in the spring. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, gazing at her.

"Yes, it's amazing." He smiled and set the flower down, taking her hand. She felt a little awkward now, and backed away.

"I ought to get going, it's getting very late." The doctor frowned and looked at her. She could see he was a little drunk.

"What about a kiss before you go?" He asked smiling at her.

"Um, I don't really want to Jakobs, I just think I ought to go." She took her hand away form his and turned to go, but he caught her around the waist.

"Well, I mean, you should at least give me a small kiss for me showing you all of that!" HE said, a little angrily. Lilian sighed nad pushed away.

"No thank you doctor, you're just drunk. Go home and get some sleep, okay?" She said turning and sprinting. She was really scared now, and she wished Cliff could have been there. And right before she finished her last thought, she ran hard into someone.

"Are you okay?! Lilian?!" Cliff grabbed her arm and helped her up. She looked at him and hugged him close.

"Oh my Goddess, is Jakobs always that terrible?!" She squealed as she held onto him.

"Oh no, that bastard. He didn't try anything on you did he?" He asked, very concerned and walking back towards her house.

"He tried to kiss me, but it's over now. Is he going to remember anything about that tomorrow?" She asked, sniffing slightly.

"No, probably not. He is only frustrated because he is in love with Elli, and he has never been in love before. He gets drunk every night, and every time a girl comes in he wants a kiss." He looked down at Lilian and smiled at her. She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt, she could feel his kindness and warmth, she could feel his heart beat and it almost made her fall asleep in his arms.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..." She said sleepily, holding onto him tighter.

"For a little bit, it's a small town, remember..." He took her home, and put her in bed. The instant her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, making her smile, and he stood up, leaving her house and closing the door quietly behind him.

The next morning, Lilian woke up with a nice thunderclap. She moaned and stood up, gazing at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, she must have been crying in her sleep. She looked at her watch and jumped, she was an hour behind. She hurriedly drank a glass of orange juice, got dressed and started working. She went to Rick's that day and bought three chickens and a rooster to start on her farm. The she went to the market and bought 10 bags of each seed, and then she ran out of money. She began planting and feedings and working until the rain had stopped and the earth warmed itself.

She sat down under a blossoming apple tree and sighed. The breeze felt nice against her neck, and she could have fallen asleep right then. "LILI!" Yelled a male's voice from across the yard. It was Cliff.

"Hey, I'm over here near the tree!" She yelled back smiling. Cliff walked over to her, he was wearing hiking boots, a black shirt and a pair of dirty old jeans. He looked very fatigued. "Are you okay Cliff?" She asked, scooting over so he could sit down.

"Yeah, I'm just so tired. I got a job at that vineyard, and I've been working so hard. I know how you feel. The farm looks amazing by the way. You are doing a beautiful job." He smiled and laid down in the shade.

"I want to thank you for last night. You are a very sweet guy. Ann's lucky she has you." Lilian said, biting her tongue. Cliff gave her a sad look and turned back over to face the sky.

"Yeah, I guess, if we ever talk anymore. All she seems to do is get all fidgety around me and stuff, and then run off. I don't get it, girls are so weird." Lilian smiled and popped him in the arm.

"Not all girls you goof." She said smiling at him.

"Well, whatever. You feel like going to the Inn tonight? I'll be there. I could use a good friend." Lilian smiled and nodded and watched him leave. He waved before he exited, and she just sat there.

It seemed like that was how things went on from then on. Cliff would drop by everyday. They would hang out, watch movies, and then go to the Inn for drinks, with a small good bye hug, and then that would end the night. Cliff and Ann got closer every day, and Spring as barely over. The flowers were beginning to die, and the heat of the sun was burning even more. Summer was on its way.


	5. Summer Time

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

**Chapter 5**

Summer's heat was what kept Lilian inside most of the day. Her cows enjoyed the heat of the sun and the combination of the cool grass. She sighed and wished she could go back to Spring when everything was cooler. There was a knock at her door, and she looked out, seeing that it was Jakobs.

"Can I help you with something Doctor?" She asked, a little unsteady.

"I just wanted to apologize, it was really crude of me to have treated you that way a month ago. I feel wretched about it. I was having a terrible argument with Elli, and I got really drunk. I hope you will forgive me." He said looking into her eyes.

"It took you a month to tell me that Doctor?" She asked, a little saddened by the lack of time he told her.

"Yes, I know it's awful, but I did not remember until Cliff stopped me one day a few days ago and told me to never go near you like that again. I had no idea I was acting that way towards you, and I am so regretful of it. I am forever sorry." He hunched forward and turned around. Lilian sighed and whistled at him.

"I forgive you Doctor, thank you." She turned and retreated to her house, a little sad and a little happy. She was so impressed with Cliff for having told Jakobs off, she was a little flattered. She sat down on her couch and flipped on the local weather station. It was going to rain tomorrow, and she was really looking forward to that downpour to work in.

Her phone began to ring and she flopped over to answer it.

"HEY GOOD LOOKING!" Screamed a boy on the other line. It was Grey.

"Hey Grey, what are you up to?" Lilian replied, sinking slowly into her couch.

"I'm going to the beach to hang with Kai, you want to go? You haven't met Kai yet. He REALLY wants to meet you." He said, smirking on the other end.

"Oh goddess, is this going to be one of those deals where the guy is super perverted, and then he starts macking on me to the point where I give up all interest. Then YOU start macking on my playfully until I beat you to a little pulp?" She asked.

"You wont have to beat me that much, my fucking Grand dad does that enough..." Grey grumbled. "SO COME ONNNNN! Go with us, it'll be worth it I swear! We're going swimming, so wear a bathing suit!" There was click and the ring tone. Lilian sighed nad went to her room, she pulled on her black bikini, and a pair of blue jeans. She grabbed one beach towel and a pair of sun glasses. She stepped outside, and felt the sun warm her shoulders. She smiled and looked around, flipping her hair slightly. Her horse immediately ran up to her, and she smiled, placing a hand on it's muzzle.

"How are you today Clyde? You being a good horse?" She asked kissing its snout. She left it there in the fields and walked over to the beach. The cobble stones were hot, so she was thankful to wear her flip flops. Cliff was in the distance, and she was so embarrassed. He had never seen her in a bathing suit before.

"Hey...L-Lili..." He stuttered as she came near. "Where are you going? Stupid question... I should say, who are you going with?" He looked a little irritated that he wasn't going to the beach with her.

"Grey and this new guy Kai. I've never met him before. Well, I ought to be going now, bye..." She said a little disappointed. She had become more disappointed every day with Cliff since he would never ask her out, and he clearly liked her.

Cliff nodded and shrugged, Kai was great at getting girls, he never understood it. He knew that Kai was going to win her heart, but he was too scared to break it off with Ann in order to be with Lilian. He came close a couple times, but he could never do it. They had been together for a very long time, and he was too scared to lose something he had grown accustomed to.

Lilian sat down in the sand, laid back, and closed her eyes. The sun baked her skin lightly, making her a deeper tan than she already was. She had taken off her jeans, and was only in her tiny bikini when someone came up next to her. It was Grey, she could already tell.

"Damn babe, when you get so sexy?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Many years of dance classes. When did you get here?" She asked stretching.

"Oh, just a tiny bit ago, I saw you laying in the sand, you are so good looking, you know that?" Grey smiled brightly and looked over his shoulder. "This is Kai, he comes here every Summer to open his shop.

Lilian took a long breath when she saw him, he was very well built and very exotic. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that you could melt into. He had a winner's smile, with the muscles of a god. His deep tan accented him beautifully. Lilian smiled and held out her hand.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Lilian, but some people call me Lili." She said as he took her hand. The feel of his skin was so soft and warm. She swallowed hard and looking into his eyes.

"You already know, but it's Kai." He gave her a charming smile and winked. She blushed and let go of his hand.

That day was filled with swimming and tanning. Grey left Kai and Lilian to talk while he ran over to the library to talk to his girl Mary. She loved him to death, but they both were huge flirts. Lilian sat down next to Kai looking at the sun set.

"So, where do you go after Summer ends?" She asked leaning back.

"Oh, back to the city. I heard from Grey you were from there." Lilian smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I really don't miss it. I love this village, but rumors do get spread easily." She said looking down at a tiny crab.

"Exactly why I leave. So many rumors about me." His voice was soft like the sea, and she loved it. Kai had inched towards her, and had his hand over hers. She looked up and saw him staring into her, and she couldn't help but smile. She placed his hand across her cheek and pulled her slowly in, never letting his eyes get away from hers. Slowly, and carefully, their lips met, and the entire world had disappeared.

Cliff was on his way to the beach, and right when his foot hit sand, he saw them. His heart skipped a beat, and his mind went blank. He nearly fainted. He could not believe that in one day, he could actually get a hold of Lilian and kiss her like that. He backed away slowly, and turned to go back to the Inn.

"Kai, you're wonderful. Thank you. I ought ot be going back by now though. I'll be in the Inn later, so if you'd like to, you can meet me in there." She smiled and stood up, picking up her things.

"I would love to. See you then." Kai gave her a small kiss on the cheek and turned towards his beach hut. Lilian smiled and blushed, running back to her house to change into a nice red dress, and a pair of black pumps. She teased her hair and stared at herself one last time. She really liked this Kai guy, and since Cliff would have never thought of asking her out, she would never have a chance with him.

She gets to the Inn, and she sees Kai sitting there waiting for her. He looked so good, in his deep blue shirt and a pair of jeans with black boots. He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. "Hey beautiful. I might not want to leave this year if you're the girl who is going to be next to me." He smiled and turned, ordering two fuzzy navels.

"Well, I don't know ,if you play your cards right you might get lucky in that turn of events." She smiled and took her drink.

"Do you drink a lot my dear?" He asked smiling at her.

"No, not really, I just like the occasional drink every now and then." She said smiling.

"Ah, okay. I can get to the point of heavy drinking and..." He was cut shrort when he caught sight of Popuri. He bit his lip and turned away for a minute. Lilian looked up and saw the pink haired girl walked elegantly down the stairs of the Inn, talking to Rick a little and looking around.

"Is there a problem with Popuri?" Lilian asked looking back at her nonchalantly.

"She's my ex girlfriend, and she's still obsessed with me..." Popuri caught sight of him and ran downstairs and squeezed around his middle.

"Hey Lili, I guess you've met my Kai! I missed you so much Kai!" She squealed planting a huge kiss on him. Kai was furious, he pushed her away and stared at her.

"I am not with you right now Pop, I'm with someone else. I don't want to be with you right now, we broke up last year Pop! Get it in your head!" Popuri backed away slowly, with small tears in her eyes. The bar was quiet, staring at the couple. Popuri looked up at her brother, who was glaring at Kai.

"I just thought that...I just..." And Popuri took off in a hard run outside. The music slowly returned and people returned to their regular conversations.

"GOOD ONE KAI! Goddess, you can be an ass!" Rick stormed off, leaving Lilian and Kai dumbfounded.

"Well, that was weird..." Lilian said propping her head up on her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I hope they don't start rumors about you too." Kai sighed and ordered a glass of wine for both of them. They drank in silence, until Cliff came up to Lilian, completely drunk.

"Lilian, I need to talk to you...hiccup..." Lilian turned and looked at him, she stood up and hugged him. He started crying long and hard.

"I don't know what to do Lili! I don't know what to..." The he fell, completely passed out. Doug sighed and helped him up.

"I'll take him back to his room. Maybe you and Kai should get going ,I'm about to close up." Lilian nodded, watching Cliff stare at her as he was taken to his room.

"Come on, let me take you home, it's been a long day..." Kai took her hand and walked her outside.

As they reached her house, she smiled and stood at the door way. The moon was bright and full, making her glow. "You're so beautiful, words could never express it. I can tell you already know that though." He said, staring into her.

"I have to go..." She said, trying her hardest not to smile like a goof.

"I know you do..." He came up to her, placing his hands against her cheek bones and smiled. "You are so gorgeous." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, holding her close to him. He ran his fingers up and down her back, hoping she might ask him to come inside.

"Mmm, goodnight..." She said, retreating back inside. "Call me tomorrow..."

"I will beautiful.." With that they departed...


	6. All The Leaves Are Falling

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

**Chapter 6**

Lilian laid in her bed, watching the ceiling as if it were about to attack her in any minute. She felt a little cheap because she had never made out with a guy she had just met, even if he was gorgeous. Finding herself unable to sleep, she wandered into the living room and stretched out across the sofa, flipping through the four channels, and then playing an old movie she had brought with her. It was almost midnight by the time she passed out against her couch.

The sun had blazed in and woke her up, she was still in her dress and had all of her make up on. She rubbed her face and looked over at the bathroom door, but laziness got the best of her so she sat there staring at the black TV for a moment. She clicked the remote and turned it on, seeing the weather forecast. It was strange to her, that the moment the weather woman said rain, the clouds began to roll in. Lilian smiled and jumped up, it would be ten times cooler today than it was the day before, and she could work happily.

She ran to her bathroom, taking a quick shower, and putting on her work clothes, noticing the laundry needed to be done soon. She ran outside getting her animals into their pens, and started weeding her crops. She realized that there was really nothing to do after she fed her animals, ans decided to go on a stroll to the mines to look around. She had never ventured into the mines before, and she knew there were a lot of empty shafts down below.

She changed into some working boots and some heavy jeans with a long sleeved shirt. She knew this was going to get messy, and decided to take a couple wash cloths and a large flash light she ordered a few weeks ago. She stepped back outside her house, taking her tools, and walked to the mines.

The mines were dark and damp. The rain had made small dripping spots inside, and it made the ground nice and soft. Lilian took her light and turned it on, setting it up on a crevice of the stone walls. She started working, finding stairs to new shafts after working for about an hour. She was in level 29 of the mine shafts when she felt a small tremor and looked up. Immediately a rock fell hitting her in the head, and everything went black.

She woke up, her head throbbing, and realizing it was completely dark. She sighed, a little scared, and in an immense amount of pain. She held her head, realizing she had been bleeding, but she couldn't tell how much. All she could feel was the crust of blood drenched onto her forehead. Everything was pitch black, and the echos of the natural springs beneath her feet made everything creepy. She felt around, finding her flashlight and tried to turn it on. It flashed a few seconds and then died. _I must have been down here a long time. I wonder what time it is..._

She knelt down picking up her hoe. She felt around the floor with it, trying to find the old mining shaft she had come through previously. She knew it led right to the top. She still felt dizzy, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She stood quietly, listening to the noises her hoe made against the ground, when she felt the first step and heard the hollow thunk of wood.

Lilian hurriedly ran forward, looking up the dark shaft.. She could barely make out the light streaming from the cavern's opening. She started to strap her hoe to her back, along with some of the things she had brought, and began to climb. Finally, she reached the top, completely exhausted and scrambled to her feet. She stood there at the cave entrance, noticing that the sun was almost down, and she fainted, letting out a light cry.

Cliff was near the Goddess Pond, talking to Ann. They had an argument earlier, and Cliff was on the verge of breaking up with her. He looked at her large blue eyes and sighed, she wasn't the one for him. He didn't want her anymore. Cliff took her hand and kissed her palms. She smiled reluctantly and looked back at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Ann..I---" He was cut off when he heard the small cry. He turned around and looked behind him. "Did you hear that Ann?" He asked, looking at her.

"Um, no, I think it was just a bird if you did hear anything." She said smiling, playing with his hands.

"Well, I just wanted to say something to you. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I just, I just...I just don't think this is going to work out like I had hoped... I need some time to myself, and I think we should go our separate ways..." Ann's eyes welled up in a flurry of tears. She took her hands back away from him as if he were hot.

"I can't believe this! Why couldn't you tell me before?" She asked as tears spurt from her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you, we just grew so distant... I'm sorry Ann. I am so sorry..." Cliff looked down at his shoes, letting his tears naturally fall and wet the earth. Ann sniffed a little and looked up at the purple sky. The rain had cleared leaving the evening bright.

"Well, I guess you are right. I noticed the change too..." She admitted.

"Really? I'm so happy you are being understanding about this Ann!" Cliff looked up, wiping some of the tears away. They just stood there, looking at each other, and Ann turned away.

"I'm going to the Bar, I'll be working tonight. I'll see you later..." She turned and walked off, and once she was out of sight, she ran as fast as she could to her room and cried her eyes out.

Cliff stood there for a moment, watching his little red head leave his sight ,and turned to the Goddess Pond. He looked at the Carvern and noticed a little hand at the opening. It was laying there limp. Cliff swallowed hard and hoped that some stupid horror movie scenario wasn't about to start. As he got closer he recognized the girl inside. He sprinted towards her, lifting her head up and looking at her. Her face was stained in blood and dirt, her hair was a red and brown color. The brightness from her face was replaced with a cold white look.

He picked her up, removing her tools, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. The first person to notice this was Kai. He was just about to go to the bar when he saw Cliff rushing with a bloody girl in his arms. Kai made a 360 and ran after Cliff, touching Lilian's head and retracting like Ann had done earlier.

"JAKOBS! HELP ME!" Screamed Cliff, walking over to the nearest examining table. Jakobs rushed out of his office to Lilian's side.

"What happened?!" Jakobs asked, getting prepared.

"I don't know, I found her like this in the mouth of the Cavern by the Goddess Pond." Jakobs nodded and took her temperature, pulse readings, and stripped her down and put her into a little smock.

"I'll be okay for now, I think she has a slight concussion. Pleas,e Kai, Cliff, wait in the waiting room okay?" Kai and Cliff nodded, retreating and sitting. They were both biting their nails, and they had the saddest faces.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Kai murmured after a brief silence.

"I don't know, she was really beat up..." Cliff looked over at Kai in fury.

"I really want her to be okay..." Kai said, now standing and pacing. Elli had stood up from the doctor's office, and ran to Jakobs' side.

"Do you even care about her, or are you going to fuck this up like you and Popuri?" Cliff, asked, facing him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Cliff? Popuri and I were way over this summer. I told her LAST summer when I left. I guess giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye was a little too much to handle. I really do care for Lili. She is, I mean, Goddess look at her. She is beautiful, and sweet, and funny. She's a little quiet, but she's wonderful. Any blind man could see that." Kai retorted, looking up at Cliff with a couple blood shot eyes.

Elli came out form the room, and stared at the two quarreling men. "HEY! Shut up! The doctor needs quiet, go fight outside if you are in the mood!" Elli ran her fingers through her short brown hair and went back to help the doctor.

"Fine, lets take this outside, I don't want Lili to wake up and hear us arguing about HER!" Cliff roared walking outside.

An hour went by, and Lilian was awake, cleaned, and she felt completely fine. She had a slight head ache, and she was a little hungry, but nothing tea and cookies could help.

"Well Lili, you are back to normal. Don't take that bandage off for a week though, the stitches need to settle in. I gave you a couple bottles of potion, drink a cup a day for a week, and you'll be good as new. Try not to work too hard on the farm, and get one of the boys to help you." Jakobs said, washing his hands. "Now, I set some nice new clothes for you over here, and you can go home now. Come see me tomorrow okay?" He smiled and walked outside so she could change. Lilian smiled and pulled on her nice little gown the doctor had given her, and a pair of white sandals.

She overheard something outside, and she felt like investigating. Pulling up on her straps to her gown, she made it outside, with both bottles in hand.

"WELL! I KNEW HER FIRST KAI! I DON'T WANT TO JUMP STRAIGHT INTO HER GODDESS DAMNED PANTS!" Screamed Cliff.

"I DON'T WANT THAT EITHER! I CARE ABOUT HER TOO! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES HER HERE! YOU MISSED YOUR STUPID CHANCE, NOW GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU NINNY!" At that being said, Kai swung and socked Cliff across the face. Cliff came back up, head-butting Kai in the stomach and pounding him into the ground, roughly beating him up. Lilian watched in horror as she saw Cliff wail Kai over and over.

"I...pound...LOVE...slam..." Lilian ran over to them before he could finish and grabbed Cliff's shoulder. He almost swung at her and then completely softened.

"L-Lili?" He asked, looking up at her. Kai smiled at her, letting the blood drip down his lip.

"Hey Lili! Cliff was just beating the fuck outta me, but it'll be okay!" Kai said, pushing cliff off of him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should get home and clean my face. Cliff made me into a mess." Kai wabbled off without a single word from Lilian.

"Cliff, why did you do that?" She asked, looking at him. Tears formed in his eyes and he began to weep.

"I don't know Lili! I'm so scared he is going to hurt you some how, and I don't know how to stop it! He has this reputation for taking girl's breaths away, and then stomping all over them. I don't want that to happen to you, I don't want you to hurt! I...I just...I don't know..." Cliff laid down on the stones, crying harder than ever. Lilian looked around, and realized there was a small audience.

Lilian wasn't quite sure what to say, or what to do. She had never been in a situation like this before. "I, I think you need to come home with me right now Cliff... Maybe we can talk more over some tea okay?"

**PLEASE R&R**


	7. Differences of Opinion

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

A/N: Come on peeps, hehe, I can see you're reading. Can I get a comment or two:-D

**Chapter 7**:

At Lilian's house, she sat there, looking at him with her bright eyes. He sighed, very ashamed now that she caught him beating Kai up. "What was that all about Cliff?" She asked, standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I don't know, I just...I can't see you get hurt..." Lilian glared at him as she set up her tea kettle.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Ann, not me. I mean, come on Cliff. I'm just fine, I'm doing what I want, and I'm happy. You don't have to worry about me. You should worry about Ann..." She said,, with slight disdain as she mentioned Ann's name.

"Well, Ann and I had lost our sparks... We broke up today. I guess, I don't know... I don't want to be with her anymore..." Cliff hung his head, and Lilian came over with some hot tea.

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that..." She said, sitting in front of him. "It's really good tea, I found the leaves outside." She said smiling. "Excuse me for a second, I need to change." She stood up, still a little dizzy, and walked into her room, shutting her door. Cliff sat there and looked at the mahogany door and sipped his tea. He recognized the chamomile and jasmine. He smiled and leaned back, feeling like a complete dick but he did not care anymore.

Lilian stepped out in a pair of yoga pants and a wife beater, sitting there ion her couch with her cup of tea. "I hope yours is sweet enough." She said smiling a little.

"You have no idea..." He whispered and sipped. "What happened at the mines though? I heard a cry, but I thought it might have been a bird..." He said sluggishly, moving over to the couch to sit beside her.

"Well, I was in a very deep shaft, and there was a tremor, and a rock fell, hitting me in the head. The next thing I remember was I was in the dark, face down in the dirt, covered in mud, and completely sick. I found the shaft leading up, tried to climb out of the cavern, but at the mouth I fell, and that's when I yelled. I'm really happy you found me..." She said, scooting a little closer to him. "Thank you..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and looked over blushing slightly.

"It's no problem...I couldn't just leave you there." He said, looking away and placing the mug up towards his face.

They sat there in silence, listening to the night when Lilian turned on the television. She popped in a horror film from the 60's. Lilian soon fell asleep and left Cliff to follow. When the morning sun shone in through her windows, she looked up, seeing she had snuggled up close to Cliff. She noticed the tiny details of how he slept, he breathed very lightly, but had a small snore. He was curled up on the edge of her couch, and his hand was on hers. She guessed he might have put it there. He was smiling, and he had his fingertips curled into a fist.

Lilian smiled and pulled away, looking at her clock. It was 10 a.m. She wiggled her nose and stood up, looking around. She did a nice long stretch and went to the kitchen, turning on the stove to start breakfast. Cliff woke up shortly after, not realizing he was still at Lilian's. He breathed in, smelling the flowery scent of her house, he loved it, it always reminded him of honeysuckle. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and looking over, not seeing Lilian there, but seeing her in the kitchen.

"I guess we fell asleep on the sofa watching that movie last night..." She said bashfully flipping a pancake.

"Ah, I guess so." He smiled and stood up, seating himself at the table. He glanced down at his sleeve, and saw a small blood stain. He bit his lip and looked over at her, forcing a smile.

They ate quietly, until Cliff opened his mouth. "I think I should do your chores today. You know? It would be a lot easier for that to happen, and plus, you need to go back to the doctor's." He said looking down at his shoes.

"You would do that for me? You're too kind. Thank you!" She said smiling. She went into her room, changing into jeans and a tank top. "I'll be back in about an hour. Don't worry about the house and stuff, I'll do those chores haha." She smiled and stepped out. Cliff watched her quietly through the window and sighed. She sparkled and glowed, she was like a pixie.

Lilian started a light jog to get to the Doctor's office when she felt a firm grip on her arm. It was Kai, his face was slightly scraped up, but he had made his face clean and the cuts appeared smaller. "What the fuck Lilian?! You didn't come by last night to even check on me!" He spat.

"I'm sorry, but you were so mad, I didn't want to get into all of this. I was scared you would get mad at me or something." She said looking shamefully down at her sneakers.

"What would give you that impression Lilian! All I wanted was you that night, I would have never hurt you, and then you go HOME with that son of a bitch! Fuck that shit Lilian! What the fuck were you thinking?" He asked, gripping her arm a little harder.

"You're starting to hurt my arm Kai! Come on, he was bawling, and you looked like you were about to pass out. I didn't wnat to keep you up! I didn't want ot interrogate you, so I talked to Cliff, he told me what happened. We didn't do anything Kai, let me go!" She wailed as he gripped both of her arms .He gave her a blood red look, shaking her. She started to cry, and Kai dragged her near Gotz's house. He knew Gotz wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE HOW ANGRY I GET LILIAN?! Do you?! I care so much about you, and all you do is go home with Cliff? You lied to me, led me on! How could you do that to me?! You're just like Popuri, a slut, a fucking slut!" He screamed. She fell to her knees, wailing for him to stop. "Want me to stop? Do you Lilian?1 You better tell me the goddess damned truth if you want me to stop!" She screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"We talked, drank tea and watched a movie. I fell asleep and so did he, that was it, it was innocent. Let me go Kai, let me go please!" She cried as his grip started tightening.

"You should have been at my house, comforting me...I was so fucked up last night Lili! SO FUCKED UP! I fell in love with you that day at the beach! You were beautiful, all I wanted was you!" He cried, falling towards the ground on top of her. She tried to push him away but he had her pinned beneath her.

"Kai, please let me go..." She cried as he forced her hands above her.

"I'll give you something you will never forget." Kai said seething at her. He gave her a rough raw kiss and pressed her towards the ground, cracking her back slightly. She could taste the alcohol on his breath, and knew this wasn't going to be good. She kneed him in the groin and rolled away from him, running as fast as she could to the doctor's.

She wiped her tears, bushed off her shirt, and walked in. The doctor smiled, then immediately frowned. "Lilian, what happened? You've been crying, I can tell..." He said as she sat down on the examining table.

"Nothing, I wasn't crying. Just allergies..." She lied, looking down at her arms. There were light purple bruises on her arms, and she sighed. "So, how does my head look?" She asked ans he looked under the bandages. She folded her arms and forced a smile.

"Great, just great. You look perfect. Here's some extra bandages and go home and clean up, you have dirt in your cuts." The doctor frowned, not buying her allergy story, but didn't want to press the matter. Lilian nodded and jumped down form the examining table. She thanked him and Elli and ran back to her farm, trying not to make a lot of noise.

Cliff was weeding as Lilian ran to him, clinging his arm crying as hard as ever. "Oh my Goddess Lili, what the fuck happened?" He asked, sitting down in the grass holding her.

"Kai, he tried to hurt me Cliff! I don't want this anymore, I didn't know he was like that! I didn't know I didn't know!!!!" she wailed clinging to his arm.

"What did he do to you Lilian?" She looked up at him as tears flooded from her eyes, and showed him her arms.

"He grabbed me, and forced me to the ground, and kissed me, so I I I, kneed him and he fell away. No one knows but you. I dont' want to do this anymore Cliff!" She cried even harder now, leaning over and throwing up. Cliff rubbed her back and looked behind him. Kai was standing at the entrance. He had a baseball bat and was viciously staring Cliff down.

"Whatever you do, don't look up okay? Just stay down." Lilian looked at his face, and she looked behind her, against his wishes and screamed when she saw Kai.

"DON'T LET HIM HURT ME CLIFF! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" She screamed as she stood up, running to her horse's barn. Klyde bucked and neighed as she approached. She shushed him, petting his muzzle and grabbing a pitch fork, keeping guard inside.

"Cliff, you bastard, you taking my woman..." Kai slurred, patting the bat against his palm.

"I didn't take anything that didn't want to be taken you jack ass, get off this farm... You're drunk ,you aren't up for a fight." Cliff growled, never taking his eyes off Kai's bat.

"Too bad, I fight better when I'm fucked up. Don't you know that you jack ass...?" He spat back, swinging his bat at Cliff, barely missing him.

Cliff slapped Kai across the face, and ducked again when the bat came whirling back. Cliff rolled, moving his leg to trip Kai. He took the bat out of ai's hand and hit him over the head, knocking him out cold. "Not much of a fight, what a bastard." Cliff groaned, walking towards Lilian's house. He called Harris and made him come immediately to pick Kai up.

When Cliff found Lilian, she was curled up in a ball asleep with the pitchfork in her hand. Her horse was laying down next to her with its head on her side. It looked up and snorted when Cliff came by. Lilian looked up and saw him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You must be my hero hah." She smiled at him, and their eyes locked. He wanted to kiss her, but he turned away. She looked a little disappointed. "Well, I should get dressed. I'll meet you at the Inn later..." She stood up and looked at him as he stood there.

"Lilian, Kai wont bother you anymore..." He sighed. She smiled and nodded.

"I know. You came back, I know he wouldn't be here to bother me anymore. Thank you." She said smiling. She looked down, and glanced up one last time. He smiled at her and she walked away.


End file.
